Raleigh
Prince Raleigh (Numbuh Still Counting) (originally from Pokémon Movie 19) is the prince of Azoth Kingdom from Planet Poké. He is a Pokémon Trainer and the Technology Officer of Sector $. His Negative is Hgielar, a strong boy who despises animals. Nextgen Series Growing up in Azoth Castle, his sister Kimia told him stories of the Firstborn and their limitless power. Kimia showed him Magearna, their ancestor's ancient invention modeled after the Firstborn. Raleigh wondered if the Firstborn could power Magearna up. By age 10, Raleigh thought of inventions that could be made with the Firstborn's chi. He set off on a Pokémon journey, catching mostly Electric-types and winning a few gym battles. At Age 12, Raleigh called for a GKND ship to take him to Earth, so he could join the KND and get to know the Firstborn in person. He would join Sector $ in 2035, making friends with Carol, Ciel, Weiss, and Pacifica. He later went to interview the Shadow Firstborn Midna, but found himself disappointed with her drunken answers. In Field Day!, Raleigh becomes friends with Haylee as they participate in Field Day. He defeats Haylee in Crush or Chomp and would pair with her for the Team Games. In Sector $, Raleigh orders Magnemite to attack Gruntilda's Hydra Weldar at Iceberg Gala. He later declares a mission to research the Newborn, inviting Hat Kid and Hoopa to Poshley Heights. He convinces Hoopa to let him absorb his energy to make a battery that would power-up Magearna. After several failed attempts, Raleigh succeeds, and Hoopa is physically exhausted. Raleigh tests Magearna to find the approximate locations of the Newborn, and is excited when she seems to work. Unfortunately, Magearna turns rogue and escapes, and she attacks Sector $ when they pursue her. Raleigh regretfully decides to behead Magearna and shut her down. In Index and the World Rings, Raleigh takes delight when Ciel is shrunken for accidentally revealing Index's secret. Raleigh would carry and tease his little teammate during the World Rings quest. In Pirate Wars, Raleigh was surprised to learn Kokichi Oma used to be a member of Sector $ before turning traitor and wiping their memories. Raleigh showed no fear to Kokichi's threat, as he had none of Raleigh's secrets since he joined after Kokichi left. Raleigh and Pacifica team up against Lowlah Kaura of the Big Mom Pirates. During the battle at the First Tree, Raleigh uses his Dynamax Band to enlarge Pichu and have him electrocute Madame Broode into submission. Battles *Field Day! **Crush or Chomp. **City Search. *Sector $ vs. Hydra Weldar. *Sector $ vs. Magearna. *Sector $ vs. Sebastian Michaelis. *Raleigh and Pacifica vs. Lowlah Kaura. *Raleigh and Pichu vs. Madame Broode and Chain Chompikins. Appearance Raleigh has blonde, slightly thick hair and light-blue eyes.He wears a white blouse under a blue jacket that has yellow edges. The shoulder blades have gear designs and his cufflinks are black with the same gear design. He wears gray shorts, long white socks, black shoes, and white gloves. When swimming, he wears blue swim shorts with yellow gear-like edges. Personality Raleigh is very fascinated by the Firstborn, believing their power can be used to make wondrous technology and inventions. He was determined to meet the Firstborn, for it was his reason for becoming a Pokémon Trainer and moving to Earth to join its KND. He was disappointed to hear that the Firstborn lost their power, but was excited to learn about the Newborn. Raleigh also has an attachment to Magearna, a robot designed by his ancestor, Nikola, and he hoped to revive Magearna using the Firstborn. When he accomplished this task, he was hesitant to destroy Magearna after she began to malfunction and attack his friends, but he had to, knowing he would disgrace the Azoth Kingdom if anyone saw her like that. Raleigh gets flustered when Ciel pokes fun at him and his kingdom. Although he claims to be more humble than his friends, he still believes he should be leader of his team. Abilities Raleigh is great with technology and was able to use GKND tech to design Pacifica's Chains of Judgment. He is also a good Pokémon Trainer, and his Pokémon include a Slurpuff, Pichu, Magnemite, Bronzor, and Togedemaru. Raleigh later acquires a Dynamax Band, which can temporarily enlarge Pichu for a strong attack. Stories He's Appeared *Field Day! *Sector MG *The Horrorverse (picture) *Sector $ *Index and the World Rings *Pirate Wars Trivia *His numbuh is in reference to how more Pokémon keep being added to the games, hence they are "still counting." *Although Raleigh is a crossover from a popular series, being a side-character in an unpopular movie makes him a very rare crossover in Gamewizard's eyes. This is similar to Carol Masterson, who only appeared in a One Piece filler episode. Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Males Category:Sector $ Members Category:2x4-technology Officers Category:Royals Category:Pokémon Trainers